Petals In The Rain
by Momoshiro17
Summary: Full summary on the inside. Bella/OC
1. Chapter 1 Recovery

**Petals In The Rain A Twilight Fanfiction**

Character Featured: Bella Swan

Summary: Character Featured: Bella Swan

Summary: Bella is slowly recovering from Edward's departure, but one day a new girl comes and things get flipped around for Bella. Bella feels that being around this new girl would be dangerous for her safety, mostly because she reminds Bella of the Cullens so much, but just like how she was with Edward, she couldn't stay away from her and Bella is aware of the feelings that she feels around Shae are wrong but it has become too late and Bella has fallen for Shae! but Shae is hiding something, a deep secret that might end up deeply scaring Bella, Shae is a vampire with the blood and strengths of a werewolf! How will Bella React when she discovers the truth about Shae? Will Bella be able to take it or will she go in no doubt depression and never let her past with Edward go? and what happens if Jacob comes back?

Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, OR ANY BOOK OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA! Stephanie Meyers does, i only own and take full ownership of my Characters that i create! I don't Hate Bella, i don't hate Edward( in fact i could easily say i am madly in love with Edward, who wouldn't be?), i don't hate Jacob Black(he's okay but not as hot as Edward), and i don't hate Stephanie Meyers, i am very grateful to Stephanie for creating Twilight, i am madly in love with her work and really think she should continue the good work, can't wait to see what she comes up with next! any who, this is a Fem slash don't like don't read, i don't care if you like it or not, i like publishing my work out so i don't care if it sucks or not so there's that i d like feed back though.

Rating: M For language and bloody scenes

Genre: Romance/slight humor/hurt and comfort/drama/action

Chapter 1 Recovery

it had been a year since Edward left, i was slowly recovering, i had gotten over him and the Cullens. i was heading to Bioglogy, when i saw Her. she had Short shaggy shoulder length black hair, which her bangs were in her beautiful green eyes, her skin was a pale, she was truely flawless, i scanned her over and over again for any inperfections but none could be seen, her eyes locked with mine, the immiedent moment her gaze met mine, her eyes smothered me, i was unable to break away from her gaze, my face flushed and my heart started racing, but this feeling i knew was wrong but looking in her eyes made it feel alright, but she was reminding me of Edward in many ways, i knew i had to keep my cool, well in my own sense anyway.

i walked and of course ended up almost tripping but someone caught me, their hands felt cold, really cold, like frozen solid rock cold against my slightly bare arms.

"hey are you okay?" i heard a soft enchanting voice ask. i looked up to the face of the girl, and my heart once again started racing. "yes i'm okay." i managed to speak without sounding nervous. i looked from her to where she was sitting just a few moments ago, then back at her, there was no way she could have moved from one spot to another in just a second, she smiled a croked yet some how perfect smile, she helped me back up and looked at me then held out her hand once it was free.

"My names Shae by the way i persume your Bella Swan?" she asked once i shook her hand. i looked at her wide eyed, not at the fact that she knew to call me Bella and not Isabella, but by the fact that she knew my name at all.

"uh how do you know my name?" i asked breathlessly.

"oh lucky guess." she shrugged. i knew it couldn't have been just a lucky guess, no one was that good but i shrugged off the suspicion and smiled and released her hand. "on it's nice to meet you, are you new?" i asked. are you new?!?! oh sure that is so obvious, i would have seen her if she wasn't way to be your goofy self Bella.

"yes i am." she smiled that croked smile of hers.

"oh maybe later i can show you around or something.." i muttered.

"sure I'd like that.." she smiled as she went back to her seat. "you better get in your seat class is about to start.." she muttered not looking at me and opening a book. i quickly hurried in my seat as everyone else started piling in. during the whole day i spend with Shae, she told me about her family, and a little about herself, she was just so uplifting, she made me feel a little more like my old self, but i had to keep thinking that this feeling i was feeling was wrong, but some how it felt so right looking through Shae's breathtaking green eyes

after school i got out of the school and groaned at the white substance on the ground. snow... just great, i really hope that nothing happens this time...

i just rolled my eyes and walked to my truck hoping it will get me home, it looked like it had been snowing for a while possibly almost all day. once i heard the sound of tires screech i froze in place too afraid to move.

"Bella move!" i heard Shae shout, then someone slamming into me forcing my body to move, memories of when i first met Edward flooding through my mind. everything was happening at blinding speeds and i wanted to scream but couldn't open my mouth, it was clamped down, i couldn't even move any part of my body. i felt someone grab my legs, as my legs were moved i felt cold metal scrape against my stomach, then i felt a liquid substance roll down my body rapidly, i opened my eyes and saw Shae hovered above me a pure look of worry shock and terror all that the same time in her eyes.

suddenly i felt dizzy everything was spining, oh god it was three years ago all over again, except alot worse. "Bella can you hear me? Bella say someting!" i heard her calling but i couldn't move or speak.

everything was starting to get blurry, a realize what was happening, i was bleeding and Shae tried to save me. my mouth forcefully opened and i let out a scream then everything blacked out.

"BELLA!"

Cliffhanger! sorry it's short but i had to end it here it was a good place to stop, it adds to the suspense. you have to read the next chapter to find out if Bella lives or not.


	2. Chapter 2 Trust Issues

**Petals In The Rain A Twilight Fanfiction**

Character Featured: Bella Swan

Summary: Character Featured: Bella Swan

Summary: Bella is slowly recovering from Edward's departure, but one day a new girl comes and things get flipped around for Bella. Bella feels that being around this new girl would be dangerous for her safety, mostly because she reminds Bella of the Cullens so much, but just like how she was with Edward, she couldn't stay away from her and Bella is aware of the feelings that she feels around Shae are wrong but it has become too late and Bella has fallen for Shae! but Shae is hiding something, a deep secret that might end up deeply scaring Bella, Shae is a vampire with the blood and strengths of a werewolf! How will Bella React when she discovers the truth about Shae? Will Bella be able to take it or will she go in no doubt depression and never let her past with Edward go? and what happens if Jacob comes back?

Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, OR ANY BOOK OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA! Stephanie Meyers does, i only own and take full ownership of my Characters that i create! I don't Hate Bella, i don't hate Edward( in fact i could easily say i am madly in love with Edward, who wouldn't be?), i don't hate Jacob Black(he's okay but not as hot as Edward), and i don't hate Stephanie Meyers, i am very grateful to Stephanie for creating Twilight, i am madly in love with her work and really think she should continue the good work, can't wait to see what she comes up with next! any who, this is a Fem slash don't like don't read, i don't care if you like it or not, i like publishing my work out so i don't care if it sucks or not so there's that i d like feed back though.

Rating: M For language and bloody scenes

Genre: Romance/slight humor/hurt and comfort/drama/action

Chapter 2, Trust Issues

i was standing in a blank room, Edward was standing in front of me, he was smiling, but his eyes showed not happiness but pure lust maybe, i wasn't sure, all i knew is that i didn't like the look he was giving me.

"Bella wake up, you've been asleep you have someone who is worried about you you better wake up so she knows your okay." he said.

"Edward what's going on am i dead?" i asked not sure of what to say. he chuckled that musical chuckle that i remembered. "no your not. your in a coma, you got yourself in trouble, but you better wake up now, she's waiting for you.." he muttered, a sad look on his face.

_Shae..._

then as if on cue Shae appeared beside me, she hissed at Edward, a look of pure hatred in her eyes. "Shae what are you doing? that's Edward Cullen, the guy i told you about!" i yelled standing in front of her. she lightly pushed me out of the way, her eyes glowing a dangerous red.

"Bella back off, this is between me and that traitor." she growled glaring at Edward. i looked at them confused.

"Bella run this is going to be messy i don't want to hurt you..." she begged looking at me. "humph your one to talk you killed your family and a whole village and your saying that you don't want to hurt her? that's a real load, Victoria would be disappointed in you." Edward shook his head in disapproval. _Victoria? what is he talking about, isn't Victoria the Vampire that tried to kill me along side of that hunter James?_

"shut it Cullen your no excuse!" she yelled. "i didn't say i wasn't but I'm nothing like you and Victoria, I'm different." he muttered glaring at her.

"if your so different then prove it Cullen, i swear I'll kill you this time." she growled. "be my guest." Edward smiled. "fine then you won't live to see tomorrow this time Edward!" she yelled jumping at him. i stood frozen in place as i watched Edward and Shae fight, i was lost and confused, how was Shae equally matched as Edward if she was human?

then it hit me, what if Shae wasn't human at all? i looked back at them, both of them severely battered, Edward had Shae pinned against the wall, then a memory of when Edward and James fought appeared in my mind, my head was pounding i as confused, was this all a dream, Edward who i still somewhat cared about was fighting the one who i might have feelings for? i wanted answers but for some reason i didn't want Edward to hurt Shae anymore, but at the same time i didn't want Shae to hurt Edward anymore i didn't know how to stop them both, without getting in their way, Shae pushed Edward off of her, Edward laid o the ground glaring at her, both bleeding and severely injured.

"it's over Cullen, how does it feel to be beaten in your own game?" she asked looking at him, with a triumphant smirk on her face.

Edward didn't answer or try to fight back, he just looked at her, as if he was waiting for her to finish him off. "Shae... stop... STOP THIS!" i yelled running over and hugging her as tight as possible.

my face was buried in her chest, tears falling down my face, my whole body shaking. "B-Bella?" she stuttered confused. she hugged me tightly. "Bella I'm sorry... just please wake up.." she muttered in my ear. "... just wake up..."

then, my eyes opened i was laying down in a room on a bed, i looked around i saw Shae sitting down beside me, unharmed a look of relif on her face.

"Bella... thank goodness your okay!" she muttered flinging her arms around my neck wrapping them tightly, but not bone crushing tight. my heart started racing, my pluse increasing, my face a shade of red.

"um.." i wasn't sure how to react.

"oh sorry.." she muttered pulling away. "it's okay where am i?" i asked looking around. "oh your at my house, you were about to be crushed by a car but i saved you in time, sort of.." she mumbled looking down at my stomach. i looked down at my banaged wrapped stomach, i blushed at the fact that the only thing covering me was bandages.

"um where's my shirt?" i asked.

"oh it's getting cleaned as we speak it was covered in blood." she muttered, and i felt like i was about to throw up. "oh but don't think of it that way!" she added quickly catching on to my look waving her hands frantically in front of her. it went silent.

"Shae, do you know about that guy i told you about?" i asked after what felt like forever.

"Edward Cullen?" she asked i flinched at the name.

"yeah did you know him before i did?" i asked. i looked at her face, it was serious and unreadable.

"no." she answered blankly.

"well i do have a few questions to ask you." i muttered.

"fine with me, but I'm telling the truth i don't know him, i only know him from what you told me about him." she answered bitterly.

"well... do you know someone by the name of James?" i asked. she glared at me as if bothered by my question.

"I'm not familiar with that name, Bella i don't know where you're getting at but it's getting on my nerves please get to the point." she growled under her breath.

i was startled by her sudden change in attitude, it seemed so unlike her to be acting this way. "oh sorry i won't ask anything else for now.." i muttered looking away. she sighed.

"no do continue, i just don't understand where your getting at, i can't read minds you know." she muttered crossing her arms over her chest sighing huskily.

"well i had experience with... these creatures... and Edward was one of them, and i was wondering the same about you." i whispered, but some how she still heard it.

"Bella i have no idea why you are comparing me to some creature whatever creature Edward might be, you've been out for days but i have assured Charlie that you are safe, tomorrow you will be back at home safely after school, but for right now rest." she muttered getting up and walking out of the room.

i sighed in defeat, all i know now is that i've gotten on her nerves, and i can't get the truth out of her god this was driving me crazy, what if that dream i had wasn't a dream but some type of warning about what might happen in the future? i needed answers and i wanted them now. i didn't see Shae for the rest of the day, i went home in my truck, Charlie bombarded me with questions, i answered truthfully for the most part.

i went to bed and all i could think about was Shae and about that dream with Edward Shae fighting and e sticking up for Shae. i sighed and closed my eyes going to sleep.

i was standing in a forest, Shae this time stand in front of me with those dangerous red colored eyes, a blank expression on her face.

"Stay away from me Bella, i can't trust you or can you trust me, i'm your sworn enemy.." she warned. "but Shae-"

"Bella stay away." she repeated.

it was definitely a repeat of the past i shared with Edward, him telling me to stay away, now Shae was telling me to stay away, but i can't not now not ever, Shae was different then Edward and i wanted to prove it to myself and to Shae.

"Shae tell me what's going on! i want to know!" i shouted.

"there's nothing you need to know that you don't already know."

what was that suppose to mean? i didn't know anything, i was confused and just wanted to know what was going on.

"Bella wake up and face the facts you said so yourself, I'm one of them.." she muttered looking away her face looked hurt.

"Shae i didn't mean it that way i'm not afraid of you whatever if is that you are, i just can't stay away." i whispered.

"try to." she muttered and disappeared.

i woke up sweating, i looked around and realized i was still in my room, right were i left, i didn't move,i just sat there.

she could be just like Edward, and she was in fact what she says she wasn't. now i couldn't seem to trust Shae anymore, i might have only known her for a while but i knew i couldn't stay away, but knowing the fact that Edward has some kind of connection with Shae, it was tearing me apart and i couldn't trust her, nor did she trust me. that was the confusing part, why didn't she trust me? she was warm and welcoming and didn't act like Edward did when we first met, so why? was it because i had a relationship if Edward? or because she was only lying and just acting like she cared?

i fell back asleep, waiting for the next day so i could talk with Shae and get the truth.

TO BE CONTINUED! What will happen? and will Bella find the truth she seeks? find out next time!


	3. Chapter 3 Cheater

**Petals In The Rain A Twilight Fanfiction**

Character Featured: Bella Swan

Summary: Character Featured: Bella Swan

Summary: Bella is slowly recovering from Edward's departure, but one day a new girl comes and things get flipped around for Bella. Bella feels that being around this new girl would be dangerous for her safety, mostly because she reminds Bella of the Cullens so much, but just like how she was with Edward, she couldn't stay away from her and Bella is aware of the feelings that she feels around Shae are wrong but it has become too late and Bella has fallen for Shae! but Shae is hiding something, a deep secret that might end up deeply scaring Bella, Shae is a vampire with the blood and strengths of a werewolf! How will Bella React when she discovers the truth about Shae? Will Bella be able to take it or will she go in no doubt depression and never let her past with Edward go? and what happens if Jacob comes back?

Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, OR ANY BOOK OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA! Stephanie Meyers does, i only own and take full ownership of my Characters that i create! I don't Hate Bella, i don't hate Edward( in fact i could easily say i am madly in love with Edward, who wouldn't be?), i don't hate Jacob Black(he's okay but not as hot as Edward), and i don't hate Stephanie Meyers, i am very grateful to Stephanie for creating Twilight, i am madly in love with her work and really think she should continue the good work, can't wait to see what she comes up with next! any who, this is a Fem slash don't like don't read, i don't care if you like it or not, i like publishing my work out so i don't care if it sucks or not so there's that i d like feed back though.

Rating: M For language and bloody scenes

Genre: Romance/slight humor/hurt and comfort/drama/action

Chapter 3, Cheater

the next Day i had taken notice that she wasn't here today, i wonder if she was catching on that i was aware of something she's hiding and decided to not come. i just shrugged it off and waited. she wasn't here the next day or the next. i started to get annoyed when she hadn't showed up for about 3 weeks, i knew she was aware that i was on to something, she knew that the moment i asked her about Edward. i should have caught her when i had her where i wanted her, but at that moment i didn't seem to realize the facts.

i knew she Cheated me out.

she does know Edward and has heard about James at least, and that the fact that she has a connection with Victoria.

she was Cheating against me in her own game which she thought i would lose and lieing would prevent me from seeing what i desired.

she knew i had gone suspicious when she saved me, when i woke up from my coma, she knew right from the start, i was clueless until i had started to catch on to things before even realizing it. she was afraid of either me or the truth.

how i come to such conclusion? simple through experience. i had too much experience with people like her that i wasn't really the same Bella i was when everything started to happen.

today was a Saturday and i decided to head to her house, since she was ignoring me and the whole perfect excuse to bring her the homework she missed ended up being perfect for me and was the only excuse i could use against her when i got there. i never really realized that it takes so long to get to her house i was still driving when i had stopped in for some lunch and ran into Jessica and Mike.

"oh hey Bella strange to see you here what are you doing here anyway?" Jessica asked once she noticed me.

oh just great, had to run into them of all people... i faked a smile and sat down. "nothing just running errands for a friend, she's been on vacation for a while." i answered.

"you mean Shae the new girl? she's only been at school once and she's on vacation?" Mike asked. "yep apparendly she planed vacation before moving." i muttered.

"that is not a good way to start off in a school, i tell you that." Jessica shook her head. they talked forever most of the time i lied, but then Mike had to insist that i join them in a movie, a Romance movie about two girls, Jessica thought it was stupid but agreed to go since she couldn't resist Mike's cute puppy face, i was forced to go cause being the gullible person that i am, i couldn't refuse his face.

after the movie i headed home, i entered the living room, sighing in defeat.

"what's wrong Bells?" Dad asked looking at me as i sat down on the couch. "nothing, just has been an exhausting day." i sighed taking off my shoes. "oh if you say so.." he muttered looking back at the TV, a game was on, i sighed and went in the kitchen to eat something. after that i went to bed, declaring that tomorrow i would definitely see Shae no doubt about it.

the next day ended up in another failure, got distracted by other needless things, i sighed. god was certainly playing in Shae's favor, but i knew she was running from me, she had to of set this up somehow, who knows she could have been watching me and planing ahead before me. i just had some feeling she was cheating against me yet again. she was going through thick and thin just to stay away from me, but i had a plan, it was going to be a little risky, but i was currently on spring break for about another two weeks, i decided to steak out around town, Jessica's house wasn't too far away from Shae's house as i discovered.

so the plan was to hang out with Jessica for the next week and ocassionally try to get to Shae's house, and once i get there trap Shae in her house and get some questions answered. yes it was perfect, there was no way she could screw this plan up this time, i've plan it out so carefully this time, my mind completely focused on this, now all i had to do was trick Charlie into thinking that i was going to be in Seattle for the week hanging out with Jessica.

"hey Dad?" i asked walking down the steps, he was getting ready for work.

"yeah what's wrong?" he asked looking up from tying his boots.

"nothing i just wanted you to know that i am going to be in Seattle with Jessica for the week since you'll be busy with work and all.." i muttered making it sound believable.

"okay, can your truck make it there?" he asked. "I'm meeting her at Newtons and going from there." i muttered walking out after grabbing my jacket and my bag full of important stuff and extra clothes.

"okay have fun." he said.

"oh i plan on it." i muttered mostly to myself as opened the door. i got into my truck and drove to Newton's, of course Jessica knew that i was coming over for the week, but she didn't know the true purpose. once i got there Jessica was in leaning against her car, she looked up once i parked beside her.

"hey Bella." she muttered getting up from her position.

"Hey Jessica ready?" i asked.

"when you are." she shrugged getting in. i got in and she drove to her house, i smiled as we got into her driveway. now let the fun began... i smirked now that my plan was in action.

hey hey sorry it's short, but I'm trying to get these out as fast as i can, i just don't have many inspirations, i only really have what i can think of and books. but this is all coming from my mind so I'm pretty impressed that i managed to write this much on my own without seeking help of other things, it's not easy trying to come up with good ideas unless you get inspired by something you've read or seen or sometimes it just pops into your head and you gotta write down before you forget, that's how i am, i don't know about you guys or other authors but it's how my mind works most of the time, alot of times i get writer's block and it's not fun believe me some of you gotta know how that feels.


End file.
